Flavors
by kisaru
Summary: Sasuke has two goals in life. One is to kill Itachi. The second is a bit more complicated. [ SasuNaru fluff ]


I could say it started that fateful morning when Kakashi-sensei decided it'd be a great idea if he "accidentally" lost the keys to my house on a trip through the Forest of Death while looking for a coin he dropped earlier in the week and I had to stay at Naruto's house for the rest of the month. I could say it started when I took my first step into the idiot's home and got a nose-full of rotting ramen packages and molding shorts. I could say it started when I called Naruto a moron and ended up nose to nose and hair to hair, the blood rushing to my cheeks and my smaller member faster than shuriken flying in a desperate ninja war. 

But I knew better. It had started much earlier. Back to when we had just graduated from the academy and shared our first-ever kiss. It was my first kiss, and many girls were upset that my first kiss had been stolen by a boy. Apparently, it was his first kiss as well. Not that I cared. But from that moment on, I knew that there were two main goals I hoped to achieve in life. One was to kill that man, my brother, Uchiha Itachi, and avenge the Uchiha clan.

The second goal, however, was a bit more complicated than the first.

* * *

Title: Flavors  
Warning: SasuNaru. Language.  
Author notes: Sasuke POV. I have to baleet my LiveJournal, so I'm finally posting this here so it's saved somewhere. NOT written recently.

* * *

It was a subconscious goal-- always second on my "to do eventually" list, defeated only by the ultimate vengeance and restoration of my clan. But it had nagged and bothered me for months, and I was sure it would bother me as the most regretful event of my life if I didn't find out what fuckin' flavor Naruto's lips were. 

My first impression was that it was miso flavored, but I soon rejected that idea when I had a taste of the real thing at Ichiraku. The taste of Naruto's lips was more sweetened chicken than rotting tofu. And since then I had been visiting Ichiraku in my free time to taste the flavors of ramen there. Hopefully, I would find the one flavor that graced Naruto's delicate lips and one of my life goals would be completed.

So when I was ordered to stay at Naruto's house when the keys to my house had been lost in the Forest of Death by a certain Hatake Kakashi, it first crossed my mind that maybe I could simply ask Naruto what flavor of ramen he ate the most often... say... right after he graduated from the academy.

That was before I actually threw open the door to Naruto's house, took one step inside, and choked and suffocated on what I thought to be my final and last breath. Instantly, I slapped a hand over my nose and mouth and stumbled back outside.

The house had _reeked_ of _that_ flavor of ramen.

Memories of _the kiss_ came flooding back, the intoxicating scent almost identical to the taste of Naruto's lips on that fateful day, and before I knew it, my body had dragged me back inside the house with an uncontrollable will-- a will to smell the smell of that flavor of flavors of ramen again.

I wondered how I was going to survive one night with the smell of _that flavor_ bombarding my nostrils from all sides.

And that was when Naruto decided to enter the scene and generously welcome me into his home.

"Why the hell do you have to stay with me? Bastard!"

"Hn. It's not like I'm thrilled about the idea, moron."

Or am I?

"Don't call me a moron, bastard!"

So predictably, we proceeded to hold one of our annual-- no-- daily-- no-- constant glaring contests, as we always did being supposed-rivals and all, only this time, I wasn't glaring Naruto down with the same white hot fury _he_ shot at _me_. I was more or less staring.

Ogling.

Naruto's lips.

I was ogling Naruto's lips.

At the moment, they were shaped and curved in a deep pout, the light from the windows beaming off them and causing a heavenly glow to emanate from soft pink skin. His lips looked as fluffy as bagels. Fuckin' bagels. A powerful yearning-- to put some kind of pressure on those lips and see if they bounced back like a loaf of bread-- gripped me from deep within the cold dank caverns inside my chest. I began to perspire despite myself.

_Maybe if I took my finger and just pressed them just a little bit..._

"Eh-- Sasuke?"

There was a tint of pink coloring those whiskered cheeks as his expression struggled to remain serious.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that?"

Instinctively, I moved closer, our noses almost touching.

"S-Sasuke?"

My face heated up as an intense smell radiated from the blond. The ramen, I thought.

But as my eyes grew so heavy from the closeness of our bodies it was like trying to hold up a blanket made of pure lead, I could only think of one word to describe it.

"Naruto..." I breathed.

The air between us was still, telling me that Naruto was holding his breath. And then there was no air between us at all.

Our lips touched.

I saw Naruto's eyes go wide and his eyebrows raise for a moment. The smell of _Naruto_ hadn't been this strong since that day in the classroom (and I wasn't inhaling in the least). My eyelids grew heavier as I watched Naruto gradually close his eyes, allowing me a view of his eyelashes. Taking one deep wiff of Naruto's scent, I shut my eyes and parted my lips to quickly wet the blond's lips with my tongue. _Sweet._

And we both pulled away.

And we both wore the same expression of surprise. It was like looking into a mirror, albeit a fucked up one with horrible hue and coloring. Both of us were as if all words had been ripped from our lips and tossed into the infinity of space.

From my vantage point, I could see the straight black marker lines curving to his face and gracing each of his cheeks. The markings were so perfect-- the idiot couldn't have drawn them himself.

Then the markings curved, as though lifting the collapsed roof of a children's fort by the middle of the cloth. I shut my eyes for a moment before opening them again, my vision scurrying across the tanned skin in an blurry attempt to understand the expression the other boy had taken.

Naruto was frowning.

"H-hey, bastard..." he started off shakily (I resisted the urge to laugh out loud at his cracking voice). "Th-that's gross-- D-don't do stuff like that if you don't m-mean it..." And then the blond lowered his head and looked away-- like a puppy that had just been beaten or something. I couldn't avoid a pang of guilt reverberating through me. "I-I mean-- Not that I c-care about what _you_ think of me! Why the hell would you do that!"

My face felt like it was being smothered with coals. Damn Naruto, making it sound like I actually wanted to kiss him. I scowled, whipping my head to look away. "I don't know. Who the hell would want to kiss an idiot like you?"

"Hmph! A lot of people!" Naruto retorted, though I could tell he didn't truly believe that statement himself. "I don't know why anyone would want to kiss an asshole like you, though."

"Hn. Usuratonkachi."

A pause.

"...Naruto, you--"

"Just because your hair smells nice, and you dress all cool, and you have that look that makes people think you're all sexy--"

"Na--"

"Doesn't mean you have to like all the girls! I mean, I have good things about me, too! Sure, I'm not the number one rookie and I don't have really nice pale skin, but, like... I'm really caring and hardworking and--"

"Cute."

"Yeah! And I'm really nice and cute and I'm an all-around awesome person. Unlike someone we know like... Sasu..."

I couldn't hold back a smirk.

"...ke?"

Naruto shut up. Taking a deep breath, I felt it the perfect time...

"Naruto, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Eh? What is it?"

Okay. This was the moment of truth. Half of my life would be completed if I just asked this one question. Then I could hurry up and go kill Itachi and die. Time to ask Naruto. Naruto would tell me, and I would be on my way.

"What flavor of ramen--"

Mentioning the word ramen: mistake.

"What flavor of ramen is my favorite! Well, I would have to say miso, but I also like beef and shrimp! But that other mushroomy stuff is kinda gross-- and the chicken's also really good! Then there's the vegetable one that's like no meat at all, and I asked the old man to put in some eggs or something, but he was all 'vegetables are good for your health,' and I'm like, 'man, just gimme some eggs!' and he's like 'no' and I'm like 'sucka foo', I'ma whoop your white ass right here and--Nn...!"

One might question as to why I, Uchiha Sasuke, number one rookie, sole heir to the Uchiha clan, and most popular boy in all of Konoha, chose to seal that boy's lips with my own, topple him over, pin him to the ground using the whole of my two legs and one of my arms, and continue to trail kisses down his neck until he was practically begging for more. I could say it was because this was the only method I could find to shut him up. I could suggest that it was because Kakashi-sensei conveniently lost my house keys one day in the freakin' Forest of Death. I could say it was because I was a homo and chose Naruto as my first victim in a series of one night stands and the whole thing just blew out of proportion.

But I knew better.

_"You know, if you keep saying you like how I taste, they could just make Naruto-flavored ramen and sell it! And I'd be rich!"_

_"Hn. Stupid. I wouldn't like that. I want your taste all to myself."_

_"Keh! Stingy!"_

end.

* * *

Blah blah blah whatever. I'm sorry ;;  



End file.
